lilypadfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily L. Potter
Li'ly Luna Potter' is a half-blood witch, the youngest child and second daughter of Harriet Potter and George Weasley. Lily has an older brother, James Sirius and an older sister, Ariana Lee. She was named in honour of her late maternal grandmother Lily Potter, and her middle name comes from her parents' good friend Luna Lovegood. Lily began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2023 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. Biography Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry Potter and George Weasley, as their youngest child and second daughter. She has one older brother: James Sirius and one older sister Ariana Lee Potter. Lily is around one year younger than Ariana, and five years younger than James. In 2023, Lily began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. In 2020 she was seen on Platform 9¾ along with the rest of her family, sitting on her older brother's trolly. Physical appearance Lily has dark red hair, most likely inherited from both her maternal grandmother Lily Potter and her paternal side of the family Weasley family. She has dark brown eyes, fair skin and a large number of freckles. She is short for her age and was a thin child. There is a scar on her knee from an unfortunate Quidditch accident. Personality and traits Lily is a quiet, thoughtful girl. She was very jealous of her two older siblings when they were leaving for Hogwarts, as at that time most people in her family believed she was a Squib. She is opinionated, yet likes to keep her thoughts to herself unless she knows the other person well, which can lead to pent-up anger and frustration. She is very hard-working and extremely loyal to those she believes deserve it. Relationships Potter Family Lily had a close relationship with her father and her mother; she resembles her father, George in appearance, though not personally. She also loves her mother dearly, even if she sees her as over-protective to a fault sometimes. She has a rocky relationship with her sister Ariana Lee as both have such differing personalities. Aria is outgoing and extroverted, whilst Lily is the complete opposite. Nevertheless, they both love each other very much. Lily is extremely close with her older brother James Sirius and is constantly found at his side. She trusts him most of all and always considers his opinions, even if she doesn't always want to. Lily would consider him her best friend. Weasley Family Lily is friendly with almost all of her cousins, save a select few. Most of quite a bit older than her, so she doesn't speak to them much, but they are family and so would do anything for each other. Lily does not get along with her cousin David Smith and considers him a slimy liar with barely zero redeeming qualities. They are in an ongoing feud. Lily gets along best of all with Aidan Weasley, her recently discovered cousin. He moved in with them indefinitely after his father, and Lily's Uncle, Charles Weasley was killed restraining a dragon. Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin is Lily's mother's godson. He often spent time at the Potters' home and dated Victoire for a brief period of time. He is the best friend of James Sirius and the pair have a will-they-wont-they relationship. Friends Jemima Peakes and Oliver Peakes were Lily's first real friends. They met on August 20, 2022 in Diagon Alley. Lily and Ruby Randle originally had a deep-seated hatred for one another. Ruby is a Slytherin and Lily is a Hufflepuff, which automatically set them at odds. They only really became close in the year of 2025. Significant Other(s) Lily met Felix Macnair in her first year at Hogwarts. As a Ravenclaw, he didn't speak to her much. His father (Walden Macnair) is in Azkaban and his mother (Veda Macnair) is the Head of the Department of Magical Law-Enforcement. Micah Moon is an American boy who moved to England in 2022 to attend Hogwarts. His father (Raymond Moon) is the Astronomy Professor and his mother is deceased. Etymology *The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera, and the flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. In Chinese, lily is a play on words for "forever in love", and the flowers were thought to be capable of averting evil. *''Luna'' means "Moon" in Latin. It is also the name of the Ancient Roman goddess of the moon who was the mother of the Menae, fifty goddesses who embodied the phases of the moon used by the Ancient Greeks to keep time. In some myths, she was also the mother of the Nemean Lion. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. *She was named after important people in her mother's life. Lily - after Harry's mother and Lily's paternal grandmother, Lily Evans, who died to protect Harry from Voldemort when she was just a baby. Luna - after Luna Lovegood, an old family friend who Harry turned to for comfort in times of need. Lily Luna's brother, James Sirius, was named after James, Harry's father and Lily Luna's maternal grandfather, and Sirius, Harry's godfather. Behind the scenes *Ellie Darcey-Alden portrays a young Lily Potter. *Daria Sidorchuk portrays an older Lily Potter. *She is related to the House of Black because her paternal great-grandmother was Cedrella Black. Her paternal great-grand aunt was Lucretia Black. A relative on her maternal side was Dorea Black. *She is also related to Lord Voldemort and the Gaunts through her maternal ancestor Ignotus Peverell. Ignotus Peverell's brother was Cadmus Peverell who is Voldemort's ancestor.